


Caring

by DryerLynnt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Sick Character, Sickfic, opal is a grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryerLynnt/pseuds/DryerLynnt
Summary: Bede is ill, and Opal worries. Late in the night, she takes care of her successor.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Caring

The minute hand on the dark oak grandfather clock slides across the face. Opal’s greyish blue eyes follow the pendulum’s path as she waited. She really shouldn’t be up this late, but she can’t help but worry. Not when the heaving beyond the bathroom door persists through the minutes. Bede was the only person who could be in there.

Nearly a year ago, she took the poor boy in, and after so many days of grueling training, about a month ago she handed her gym off to him. He still stayed with her, which she had no qualms about.

But now she has been awoken by violent noises from the bathroom. She waits outside the bathroom door for the noises to quiet down, but they continue. She begins to worry.

On the other side of the door, Bede heaves again and again. All that’s left is stomach bile, but his body insists he must continue heaving. His stomach hurts and his throat burns, but he can’t stop. They attack him in raging torrents. It feels like an eternity before the convulsions in his abdomen cease. He kneels, catching his breath before a knock at the door interrupts him.

“Bede, dear, are you alright in there?” It’s Ms. Opal’s voice. She sounds more concerned than usual.

Bede struggles for an answer. When he’s silent, the doorknob turns and the door clicks. Opal’s face appears in the dark doorway. She gives him a worried look. Bede doesn’t realize how tired he is until he struggles to stand on his shaky and aching legs. Though the heaving has stopped, the cramping stomach attacks him fiercer than ever. He can’t manifest the words to ask Opal for help, so he groans instead. She seems to get the message.

Opal steps forward and wraps her arm around the boy’s shoulder. She leads him back to his bed, laying him down and tucking him in. She knows he’s not a child anymore, but a sick boy needs to be cared for. She disappears through the doorway, only to reappear moments later with a glass of water so cold, drops of condensation roll down the glass and fall onto the carpet. Bede’s throat hurts and he’s so parched he can’t help but stare.

“Not too much. Just a couple sips at a time,” Opal instructs, before surrendering the glass to him. It’s difficult to follow her instructions, but he does.

“My goodness, dear,” Opal strokes his fluffy hair, moving it out of his sweat slicked face. “You’re burning up. Must be a nasty bug. Try to get some sleep, dear. I’ll call your gym trainers and tell them to close the gym in the morning.”

Bede tries to argue, but he’s too exhausted to make much of a fuss. Eventually, Opal lightly pushes him into the pillows. It’s not long until he’s in a deep sleep, getting much needed rest.

“Sleep well, dearie,” Opal murmurs fondly, closing the door. In the morning, she’ll make him a light soup to settle his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on an ask on my tumblr. You can find it at PokemonswshbutIonlyplayedsword. There are a lot more sickfic asks there if you're interested.


End file.
